Very Human Hearts
by LilahKat
Summary: More grown up chapter of Life As It Happens - published seperately so young readers don't stumble across in the fic itself. Oliver and Sarah Jane finally take the last step towards consummating their relationship.


Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Beeb.

I don't know how many of you were waiting for it, but here we go again. The return of Sarah Jane and Handy... Oliver he's reminding me. Carrying on with their life and how they manage it with everything that happens on Bannerman Road.

Thank you to Sue and Stella for the beta and contributions to this chapter. Without you, this wouldn't be half as good as it is.

This is that special adult chapter of Life as It Happens. It falls right between Chapter 5 and 6 of that story but I am putting this up seperately so any younger readers don't have to skip a chapter. This is smut - though to me it's very soft smut. Your mileage may vary.

* * *

><p>"Oliver," Sarah gasped slightly as she felt Oliver's lips purse against her finger, "the children are downstairs." Her words were forced as his mouth engulfed her finger, his tongue caressing her skin as he sucked lightly then let it go.<p>

"Do you really want me to stop, Sarah?" Oliver leaned in and nuzzled her ear. "We need each other, after that," he purred gently then pulled back so he could meet her gaze. "I need you. You need me, don't you?"

Her heart thundered in her chest even as she looked up into his warm chestnut gaze then nodded almost shyly. It was the first time in a long time, that she'd let herself need anyone like this. Pressing her hands against his chest, Sarah leaned up on her toes, claiming his lips, her tongue sliding against them until they parted. Their kiss deepened further, his arms circling her waist to hold her against him.

Pulling back slightly and breaking the kiss, Sarah grinned playfully, "The children are still downstairs, Oliver."

"Oh, you are such a mood killer, you are." Oliver murmured teasingly to her then grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic. He aimed it at the door and activated it, the door locking with a click then he changed the setting and tossed it gently so it rolled across the floor and settled against the door. "Locked and sound proofed. Anything else?"

"No, can't think of anything." She wiggled against him slightly. "It certainly doesn't feel like I've killed the mood."

"No it doesn't, does it?" Oliver agreed with her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Maybe you should investigate. It is what you do best isn't it?"

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest gently, "You're horrible." Taking a deep breath, she bit her bottom lip as her hands traced lightly over the buttons of his shirt. Then with a slight tremble, she began to unfasten them one by one, uncovering the plains of his chest. She followed the path of her hands with her lips, peppering the uncovered skin with light kisses.

His hands covered hers, stopping their movement and Oliver watched as Sarah looked up, a tiny spark of fear in her eyes. "Hey," he said softly. "Sarah Jane Smith shaking?" It was delivered with a teasing tone of voice.

"It's been a while," Sarah admitted, sitting upright and looking down at him, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Oliver drew her over him, having her straddle his hips as he lay on his back. "Better than me, really. Technically, I'm still a virgin in this body."

"You're what?" Sarah's eyes widened feeling his hardness beneath her center, but she found her balance and steadied herself with a hand on his stomach. "I can't believe that you hadn't… What about Rose?"

"Never got there. Oh, we tried but she called it off pretty quickly," Oliver reached up, running a finger through a lock of her hair then gently traced the curve of her ear and along the delicate line of her cheek and jaw. "Can't deny that I've got whatever experience himself had, not that that was that much. You didn't miss anything."

"Hey, he's still my friend you know." She laughed out loud and smacked his chest.

"That's more like it," Oliver grinned up at her before he slid his hand up her back and pulled her down for a kiss, "So long as that's all he is."

"Honestly," Sarah pulled away from the kiss, "You haven't seen him now, Oliver. He looks young enough to be Luke's older brother." Then she leaned into him once more, claiming his lips.

There wasn't any hesitation now, not as their hands explored, buttons opened, clothing pushed aside to bare skin to one another. "Gorgeous," Oliver propped himself up on an elbow, as he ran his hand up her nearly flat belly, coming to cup one of her breasts through her bra, his thumb stroking over her nipple, teasing it erect.

Sarah gasped and arched into his hand, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt his hand slipping round to release her from the fabric constraint, then gently tugging it from her body. She slowly let her eyes open and gazed down at him, then settled her hands on her hips, finding some of the boldness she was famous for. "Enjoying the view?"

"Oh yes," Oliver grinned widely then pushed himself up to engulf one nipple in his mouth, pulling a gasp from Sarah Jane.

Her eyes opened at the sensation, pulling her gaze to him, one hand threading through his hair as his mouth sent shocks of pleasure through her body. Her other hand slipped between them, tugging at the fly of his trousers. His hips lifted slightly, allowing her to push them away to a point but still leaving them tangled around his legs. "There really is no graceful way to get undressed is there?" She chuckled softly.

"Oh I don't know," Oliver stopped what he was doing to look up at her. "I think I could come up with a way," he grasped her hips then flipped her over in a smooth movement. "That's better don't you think? Well, I like the view this way too."

Feeling a little more confident, Sarah stretched her arms up towards the headboard, putting herself on display for him and affected a pout. "I like being on top."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Oliver grinned and kissed her once more, then pressed his lips in a path down her neck and over her shoulder, then made his way down, tasting and touching as he moved, until he kissed his way over her stomach, "I want to see all of you, Sarah." His hands settled at the button of her jeans, ready to divest her of them but waiting for her permission.

With a soft smile, a blush lit up her skin, she nodded slightly and lifted her hips as his nimble fingers worked the fastenings then pulled her jeans and underwear away. A gasp escaped her as she felt the air on her skin, but she held his gaze then blushed more as he looked down at her reverently. "Not as," she started to speak as she looked away.

He caught her chin and guided her gaze back to him. "Shhhh… How many times do I have to tell you, you're just as beautiful as when we first met?"

"That's because technically we only met," Sarah tried only to have his hand put over her mouth.

"Shhhh or am I going to have to find a much more pleasurable way of making you be quiet?" Oliver mock glared at her then withdrew his hand and replaced it with his lips.

Sarah returned his kisses with just as much passion as he bestowed them, then she slid her hands to the belt loops of his trousers and flipped him back into his previous position. "You need your eyes checked," she quipped, "and we're a little uneven."

"Do not," Oliver grinned, "and by all means, feel free to even us up, Sarah Jane."

"Oh hush," Sarah shook her head slightly, their banter at least kept her mind off the fact that she was naked in front of him. Her hands went to the waistband of his trousers once more but this time she was in a better position to pull them away from him and toss them to the floor. She slid her hand along the inside of his leg, unable to stop a smile as he shivered under her touch.

"Come here, Sarah." Oliver reached out and took her other hand, pulling her down next to him then sliding a hand down her side. "Touch me," he purred.

So many options to prolong the game came to mind, but she couldn't resist doing what he asked. Her hand slid up, tracing the length of his manhood with a soft stroke then she wrapped her hand around it, running her thumb against its head. "Like this?" She murmured as she watched him arch under her touch. Her hand pumped slowly as she pressed herself against him, claiming his lips once more.

"Exactly like that," he rumbled against her mouth. "I want you so much, Sarah Jane Smith."

"You have me," Sarah answered as she began to kiss her way down his body once more, knowing exactly what she wanted to do to him now. She met his gaze and held it before she began to lower her mouth over him. Her tongue slowly swirled around the head of his shaft, tasting the salt on his skin before she slid her mouth over him completely, taking his length as deeply as she could before drawing back once more. Each stroke of her mouth drew new sounds of pleasure from him. Sounds that sent thrills through her, causing her body to respond in kind. Readying her to act on the desire she felt.

Oliver's hand on her cheek stilled her movement. "Too much," his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Not if we want this… Well me to last." He pulled her up alongside him once more, "My turn. Well. your turn now."

A shiver went through her at his words, her hand coming up to stroke his hair. "Please," she pleaded breathlessly as their eyes met once more, the connection they felt with one another intensifying. He leaned in for another soft kiss, before he began to explore her body in earnest. He re-explored her breasts, suckling and nipping gently. Teasing her nipples to hard peaks and enjoying the way she arched into his touch before he kissed his way down her stomach. His tongue dipped into her belly button evoking a squeal. "Ticklish are you?"

"Don't you get any ideas or you'll be in your own room again," Sarah exclaimed breathlessly.

"Oh no, no ideas like that." Oliver agreed with a knowing smile, continuing his path down her belly. "I've got much better ideas in mind."

His fingers running through the soft curls of hair that covered her mound had her tensing slightly before she arched into his touch as he parted the lips of her sex and gently ran his tongue along her folds, tasting her even as more of her essence flowed from her body. He lapped around her clit, carefully avoiding the tight bundle of nerves, teasing her to build the sensations in her body. Gasps and whimpers of delight escaped her, as he learned her sensitive places, learning her in this way as he had learned about her in others. Experiencing her pleasure with her. "Oliver," she pleaded, her fingers knotting in his hair even as she bucked against his mouth.

Her plea didn't fall on deaf ears. A flick of his tongue caressed the sensitive flesh, causing Sarah Jane to buck up into his mouth once more. He slid an arm beneath her leg, holding her to him as he feasted on her sex. For her, he wasn't about to stop even as it became apparent that she was nearing her release.

For Sarah, her body felt charged. Ready to come apart at a single touch, she was being driven higher with each touch of his mouth. Each touch of his skin on hers. Every second being drawn out until she was no longer aware of time's passage. Each sensation building on the next until she thought she wouldn't be able to bare it any longer. Her body tensed then felt as though it had come apart as the pleasure coursed through her, a flood of moisture rewarding her lover for the pleasure she felt. "Oliver!" This time his name was ripped from her as was the ecstasy that wracked her body.

Watching and listening to her had nearly taken him over the edge with her. It was only willpower that had stopped him. He caressed her softly, soothing over excited flesh as he lay alongside of her once more. After a few moments, her eyes fixed on him and her hand slid along his jaw. "And I'm supposed to believe that the Doctor is rubbish in bed, if he's the only experience you've got?"

"Well, he's got all the technical skill, but Gallifreyan emotion runs cooler." Oliver said softly, knowing that she was teasing him. "The heat - that comes from me. Very human me."

"I think it's more your heart," Sarah's fingers caressed his chest. "Your one very human heart."

"Which belongs to you," Oliver agreed, winding his fingers through hers.

"A good thing – or you'd end up with two again – since mine belongs to you." Sarah pulled him down to her, "I want you inside of me, Oliver, please."

Covering her with his slender body, Oliver slid into the cradle of her thighs, his thick shaft sliding against her center. Once again their eyes were locked together as her hand slid between them, wrapping around his member and guiding it to the entrance of her body. The time between lovers for her had Sarah tensing slightly as Oliver began to press forward. "Won't hurt you," Oliver murmured. "We fit. Trust me."

"I do," Sarah moaned as he eased inside, her body stretching as she relaxed, wrapping herself around him. His manhood sank deep inside her, her body clenching around him. Their bodies joined slowly, both of them enjoying how it felt to not be alone, to be one with another person. A person you knew you would be a part of for the rest of your life.

They moved together, the pace of his thrusts increasing, her hips rising to meet them. Their hands knitted together as they moved together in this age old dance. Oliver could feel the pressure building inside of him, the need for release, the ache to loose himself deep inside of his mate. Just as he'd told her so many times, his desire for her was just as strong as it would have been had she been as young as she'd been when the Doctor had first met her. A desire that wouldn't be restrained as it built inside of him, driving him to move faster, to thrust harder. To mark her in some primal way as his own.

For once in her life, Sarah Jane Smith had no objection to being claimed. Instinct had her clinging to her mate as they moved. The thrust of his member deep inside of her, touching places that built tension inside of her. She held him to her, one leg hooked over his hip. She nipped at his throat, leaving her own marks of ownership. The slight edge of pain that her love bites caused had Oliver thrusting harder still.

The harder thrusts had Sarah arching beneath him once more, pleasure beginning to roll through her like electricity then morphing to spasms of ecstasy. Her body contracted around him as her orgasm shook her, milking him for his seed. The tiny moans and sobs that reached his ears, urged him to loose control.

"Sarah Jane," her name shouted to the heavens preceded him exploding inside of her by seconds. A flood of heat in her body as he buried himself deep, holding still as the shudders from his orgasm controlled his body. Slowly his breathing calmed and he opened his eyes to meet hers. "Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," she answered lazily, then kissed his forehead softly. "That was worth the wait."

"Mmmm," Oliver agreed as his eyes fluttered open and he nuzzled her ear. "Yes it was." He lifted himself up to look down at her. "We'll have to try that again."

"We will," Sarah agreed, but tugged him down, snuggling into his arms and pillowing her head on his chest, "but not now. For now we're going to catch a nap, and we're going to hope that Clyde doesn't come up here to check on us because even though the door is locked and the room sound proofed, he's a teenage boy and he'll never let us hear the end of it."


End file.
